nickgreg drabbles
by Welly
Summary: some nick greg drabbles
1. d1

A/N: Here are some attempts at drabbles. They're all slash.

"Greg, you paged me?" said Nick, going into the DNA lab.  
"Yeah, like an hour ago," said Greg. "Why so long"  
"I was, er, busy," said Nick.  
"Too busy for me?" said Greg.  
"No," said Nick. "I'm here now"  
"I missed you," said Greg.  
"Ah, that's cute," said Nick.  
"So you think I'm cute?" said Greg.  
"Maybe," said Nick.  
"Well I think you're cute too," said Greg.  
Nick smiled. "So am I getting these DNA results or not"  
"Depends," said Greg.  
"On what?" asked Nick.  
"On whether you kiss me or not," said Greg.  
"Which is it?" asked Nick.  
"Kiss me," said Greg.  
"That's blackmail," said Nick.  
"Do you want these DNA results?" asked Greg.  
"Well, I think I could probably do without them actually," said Nick playfully.  
"Oh, whatever," said Greg.  
"No, seriously," said Nick. "I don't need the DNA results. I just came from the print lab. Got the guy on his prints, so I don't need the DNA results"  
"So now I'm redundant?" said Greg.  
"Yup," smiled Nick.  
"That hurts," said Greg. "It really hurts"  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Nick. "How can I make it better"  
"Kiss me," said Greg.  
"Not now," said Nick.  
"Why not?" asked Greg.  
"Because we'll get caught," said Nick.  
"I really don't care," said Greg.  
"I do," said Nick. "I don't want our relationship affecting our work"  
"Fine," huffed Greg.  
"Don't get mad at me," said Nick.  
"I'm not mad," sighed Greg. "Don't you want to be seen in public kissing me"  
"Being seen in public and being seen at work are different things," said Nick. "You know that"  
"I guess," said Greg.  
"Oh, don't be mad at me, please," said Nick.  
Greg smiled slightly. "I'm not mad"  
"I'll tell you what," said Nick. "Come home with me after work, and I'll do more than just kiss you"  
Greg giggled. "I'd like that." 


	2. d2

"Greg, you got some DNA results for me yet?" asked Nick, going into the DNA lab.  
"Not yet," said Greg.  
"Why not?" asked Nick.  
"Because my computer's broke," said Greg.  
"What's up?" asked Nick.  
"I don't understand it," sighed Greg. "Stupid computer"  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Nick.  
"It hates me," said Greg.  
"I'm sure that's not true," said Nick.  
"It is," said Greg. "It won't do anything I want it to"  
"Maybe it's just frozen," said Nick.  
"Huh"  
"Can you get the mouse to work?" asked Nick.  
Greg shook his head.  
"And what happens when you press control-alt-delete"  
"Control-alt-what"  
"Give it here," said Nick. Greg slid across the room on his chair, and watched Nick tap away on his computer.  
"No, it's frozen," said Nick.  
"So what do I do now?" asked Greg.  
"The thing that solves all computer problems," said Nick.  
"Which would be"  
"Hard reset"  
"What's that?" asked Greg.  
Nick climbed under the desk, and flicked the plug off.  
"Now the screen's gone black," said Greg. "It really is broken"  
"Hang on," said Nick. He flicked the plug back on, and the computer whirred into life.  
"It's back on," said Greg. "But it's gone back to the beginning"  
"That's what's supposed to happen," said Nick, climbed back up to his feet.  
"Really?" said Greg.  
"Trust me," said Nick.  
"I always trust you," smiled Greg.  
"Thanks," said Nick.  
The computer came back up to the login screen.  
"Oooh!" said Greg. "So now I just log back in and it's all back to normal"  
"Exactly," said Nick.  
"You're amazing," said Greg. 


	3. d3

"Greg, wanna come out in the field?" asked Nick.  
"Only if you take me," grinned Greg.  
"Come on," said Nick, pulling Greg to his feet.  
Greg followed Nick out of the lab. "Where are we going"  
"I'll be honest with you, we're not going to a scene," said Nick.  
"What's going on?" asked Greg. "Where are you taking me"  
"It's a surprise," said Nick.  
"I hate surprises," said Greg. "You know that"  
"I think you'll like this one," said Nick.  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Greg.  
"I know you," said Nick.  
"Not that well," said Greg.  
"Well enough," said Nick.  
"Right," said Greg.  
"Trust me," said Nick.  
"Okay," said Greg.  
"Put this blindfold on," said Nick.  
"Why?" asked Greg.  
"I don't want you to see where we're going," replied Nick.  
"Don't you trust me?" asked Greg.  
"No," replied Nick.  
"That hurts," said Greg.  
"Sorry," said Nick.  
Greg put the blindfold on. "Do I look silly"  
"No more than usual," said Nick playfully.  
"Oh ho," said Greg. "Are we nearly there"  
"Nearly," said Nick. "I don't like the dark," said Greg.  
"We're practically there," said Nick. He pulled the car over. "Okay, you can take your blindfold off now"  
Greg pulled the scarf of his head, and squinted his eyes. He saw where Nick had taken him. "Oh Nick, this is amazing"  
Nick smiled. 


	4. d4

A/N: One of these characters is Greg. The other one is Nick. I'm not saying which one is which.

"Don't let me die"  
"I'm not going to let you die"  
"I'm scared"  
"Don't be"  
"Don't go"  
"I'm not going anywhere"  
"Stay with me"  
"I'm right here"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"Hold me"  
"Like this"  
"That's nice"  
"Good"  
"I'm tired"  
"Go to sleep"  
"I won't wake up"  
"That doesn't matter"  
"Don't let me go"  
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere"  
"I can't breathe"  
"It's okay"  
"Am I dying"  
"No"  
"Honest"  
"Honest. You're going to be fine"  
"Liar"  
"I'm not lying"  
"It's getting dark"  
"Close your eyes"  
"Are you still holding me"  
"Yes. I'm right here. I'll always be right here"  
"I love you." 


	5. d5

Greg staggered over to Nick, and Nick sat him down on the sand. Greg had just been through hell, and Nick was there to save him.  
"The ambulance is on its way," he said, reassuringly.  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"Are you okay?" asked Nick.  
"I feel weird," said Greg. "I can't stop shaking"  
"You're in shock," said Nick. "You're breathing really quickly too"  
"I can't help it," replied Greg, staring at the floor.  
"Come here," said Nick. He picked up Greg's hands, and held them against his chest. "Can you feel my breathing"  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"Breathe like that," said Nick.  
Greg closed his eyes, and matched his breathing rate to that of Nick's. A few minutes later, he'd calmed down considerably, and stopped shaking.  
"Is that better?" asked Nick.  
Greg nodded. "Thank you"  
Where's that ambulance? thought Nick. Greg was looking terrible.  
Greg leant forward, and rested his head on Nick's chest.  
"It's going to be okay," said Nick, putting his hand gently on Greg's back. Greg winced, and Nick looked down at Greg's back, and saw the torture that he'd been through. "I'm sorry"  
"Will the ambulance be here soon?" asked Greg.  
"Yes," said Nick. "Very soon"  
"Will you come to the hospital with me?" asked Greg.  
"I'll follow in the car," said Nick.  
"Please come with me," said Greg. "I'm scared"  
"Okay," said Nick. "I'll come in the ambulance with you. I'll be there the whole time"  
"Promise?" asked Greg.  
"Promise," replied Nick. 


	6. d6

"I'm nervous," said Greg.  
"Don't be," said Nick.  
"What if I fail?" asked Greg.  
"You won't fail," said Nick.  
"I might"  
"I doubt it. I have confidence in you"  
"Thanks"  
"You'd better go in then," said Nick.  
"I don't want to," said Greg.  
"You've got to, otherwise you won't be a CSI"  
"You're right," said Greg.  
"It's just this one last exam, and then that's it, you're out of that lab, and you're in the field for good"  
"Okay," said Greg smiling. "Well, wish me luck"  
"Good luck"  
"I'll need it"  
"Will you stop saying that?" said Nick.  
"Sorry," said Greg.  
"Come here," said Nick. He grabbed Greg, kissed him, and told him that he'd see him in an hour, once his exam was over. He then watched Greg walk into that exam room, and take his exam.  
ONE HOUR LATER "How did it go?" asked Nick.  
"I thought it went really well," beamed Greg.  
"See? What did I tell you?" said Nick. "I'm going to take you out for dinner"  
"I'd like that," smiled Greg. 


	7. d7

"Okay," said Catherine. "I think we should split up." She, Nick, and Greg were down a storm drain, looking for evidence.  
"Good idea," said Nick.  
"Yeah?" said Greg, nervously. He didn't want to say it in front of the two other CSIs, because he didn't want to come across as a coward, but he did get quite claustrophobic.  
"Don't worry," said Catherine. "You'll be okay"  
"Okay," said Greg.  
The CSIs all picked up their kits, and went their three separate ways. Greg got about three hundred metres down his tunnel, when he found a knife. He picked it out of some netting, and put it in an evidence bag. He continued down the tunnel, took a side tunnel, and came to a dead end. He sighed, and turned around, but couldn't remember which tunnel he'd come from. They all looked the same. Greg started freaking out. He told himself not to panic, but the claustrohphobia was quickly settling in. Greg screamed. Nobody heard him. Catherine and Nick were too far away. Greg ran down a tunnel, to try and get out, but it just led him to some more tunnels. He quickly became disorientated, and found himself running down tunnel after tunnel, having no idea where he was. He ran down one tunnel, and tripped up, and hit his head on the floor of the tunnel. He dragged himself to his feet, and put his hand to his head. He felt blood. Greg leant his back against the wall, and through light-headedness, somehow ended up sitting down. He looked around the tunnel. It was so dark, and so small. Greg was scared. He saw a small dot of light at the end of the tunnel. Greg pulled himself to his feet, and splashed down the tunnel to the light. "NICK!" Greg threw his arms around Nick, and squeezed him tight.  
"What's wrong?" asked Nick, hugging Greg back.  
"Don't ever do that to me ever again," said Greg. "EVER!" 


	8. d8

A/N: The closest thing to a 100 word drabble I think I've ever written. Yay.

Greg rushed out of his DNA lab. He was looking for Nick, to give him some DNA results. Nick burst out of a side lab, and knocked Greg over. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg as they fell, to protect him, and the two of them hit the floor. Greg was lying on top of Nick. Their eyes met. Greg leant down, and slowly kissed Nick on the lips. He pulled away, blushing. "Should I have done that?" "Definitely," smiled Nick, pulling Greg in for another kiss. 


	9. d9

A/N: I thought it was about time I wrote another Nick/Greg drabble doobeywhacker. I know it's not strictly a drabble, 'cause they're supposed to be 100 words. This is 123 words, so it's like an 'extended drabble'. Tada……

!"£&()+

"Nick!" said Greg cheerily, waltzing into the locker room. "You off?"

Nick shook his head. "No. I got to pull a double."

"Damn."

"Why, are you off?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn."

Grissom came into the room. "Ah, good, Greg, you're still here."

"No I'm not!" protested Greg.

"I need you to pull a double," continued Grissom, ignoring the protests from the youngest member of his team. "We've just got a big case come in."

"But-"

"Greg, please."

"Fine," sighed Greg, admitting defeat. "I'll work."

"Thank you." At this, the supervisor turned around and left.

"Looks like you'll be spending the next twelve hours with me then," said Nick.

"Oh, well, I guess that's not so bad then," smiled Greg, giving his boyfriend a cuddle.


End file.
